


No Further Questions

by Sairyn



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairyn/pseuds/Sairyn
Summary: Ianto never intended to fall for Jack. Sure, he didn't mind getting off with the guy sometimes, but love? Nope. Not in the cards. He lost his love. End of story, final answer. But then Jack left. Maybe there were questions left to be answered after all.





	No Further Questions

“Are you going back to him?”

The question slipped out without thought; spoken into existence before he could catch himself and swallow it back. Some truths shouldn't be said allowed, some like this one should be locked away- too dangerous even for his diary.

It’s not as if he didn’t mean it. Ianto wanted to know, needed to know. He just never thought he would ever have the chance to inquire. When Jack disappeared the year before, he went chasing after the one thing Ianto couldn't give him. Truth be told, no one could; no one except the Doctor. Why wouldn't he leave? It's not as if Jack had anything holding him here. Certainly, the universe had more to offer than Ianto ever could. Besides they were just a group of misfit believers who chased after things they never imagined- not even in their darkest childhood nightmares. And Jack, well Jack was an enigma from the 51st century. A place where rules in life and love were fluid. How many times had Jack looked at him, at all of them and sighed, muttering something about how young and naive we all were- clinging to labels to define us. 

“There is so much more out there,” Jack would say. 

Those words often uttered softly like a wish or a prayer as they laid wrapped in each other’s arms sated from yet another hidden and stolen moment. Moments. That was all they had. Flirty banter, stolen kisses, quick romps between the sheets, or anywhere else. What was it that Owen had called him- “Jack’s part-time shag.”  Despite his easy dismissal at the hurled insult- the words stung. Not because it wasn't true, but because it was. It’s not as if Ianto wasn't willing, he was- but after everything with Lisa, he never once believed he could give his heart to another. Until he arrived to work one morning as he always did, looking forward to the quiet few minutes in the hub when it was just him and Jack, only to find it empty. The hand encased in liquid, Jack’s prized possession he would sometimes stare at for no apparent reason, was gone as well. That's when Ianto knew; Jack was truly gone. Not as if he could blame him. Who wouldn't want to travel across time and space with someone as enigmatic as Jack claimed The Doctor to be? And that’s when Ianto realized he was wrong. He  _could_  give his heart away. In fact, he already had without him truly being aware. Because at that moment, he discovered it was once again broken, and he fell to his knees and sobbed.

No Matter how much it hurt, there was no stopping the sun from rising. No stopping the start of this and every day forward. With or without Jack, there was work to be done. The rift was still open and that meant that who knows what would be showing up. So Ianto did the only thing he could think of. He picked up a gun and learned how to shoot. The team went on and Ianto did too. Which is why he wasn't prepared for the onslaught of emotions when he was faced with Jack once again.

 It was just another night; just another patrol. The team had chased the blowfish to a neighborhood home. A silly place to take refuge, Gwen had said as she led them inside. As it turned out, it was actually pretty smart. Where else would they be drawn into a standoff with humans used as shields? As if that wasn't bad enough, the damn amphibian seemed to know all about Torchwood, spewing their names and titles not to mention insecurities, as verbal weapons. And it worked. Within seconds, it (he? she? - who knows), had gotten the upper hand. Ianto was sure the team wouldn't come out unscathed. Then like some damn fairytale, a shot rang out and in walked Captain Jack Harkness like a hero to save the day. A powerful sense of self-preservation was the only thing that kept Ianto’s knees from buckling. By the time they had all returned to the hub, Ianto was angry. He was not some damn damsel in distress- and he definitely did not spend the last year pining like one while waiting for his lover to come back. 

_If Jack thinks he could just walk back in after being gone for a year like nothing had happened and the team would all fall in line he had another thing coming_ , he told himself. Too bad his heart didn't heed the lecture. 

“Are you going back to him?”  

 “I came back for you.” 

Sure, Jack further clarified to say, “all of you,” but damn if Ianto heard it over the pounding in his chest. 

He wanted to say something, to ask if those words meant what he hoped they did. But as usual, something got in the way; something or rather someone from Jack’s past had come through the rift and Ianto was once again faced with another reminder of Jack’s ever-present omnisexual history playing out in front of his eyes.

_Just how many men, women, and whatever other species had the man charmed? And what did that mean for him? He didn't need an answer_ , he told himself sternly. 

If, and there was no guarantee he even would. But if they started up again, he would keep it light. Ianto would go out on their agreed upon date (he only agreed to shut the man up) and keep his emotions in check. 

Yet, as the days passed that became harder and harder to stick to. With every tender touch, every brush of Jack’s lips against his own, Ianto found himself losing the battle. He would catch himself waiting for the next time Jack would come to him until he couldn't wait anymore. They had just finished returning the frozen soldier to his own time, and just like the night Jack returned, another fear found its way out of Ianto’s mouth. 

“Would you ever go to your own time?” 

“... I've seen things I never dreamt I'd see. Loved people I never would have known if I'd just stayed where I was. And I wouldn't change that for the world.” 

Ianto watched Jack closely; studied the way Jack's hands slowed as he spoke. Finally, he glanced up to meet Jack's stare. With each syllable, Ianto  _felt_  more than  _heard_  the truth behind the words. It was that moment he knew; there would be no going back for him. Before Jack could finish Ianto’s body surged forward and captured Jack’s mouth in a bruising kiss. He doesn't remember Jack rising, or the clumsy walk they made while ripping each other’s clothes off on their way to Jack’s room. But he does remember the feel of Jack’s hands; how they set his skin aflame with every touch. The pure pleasure of being lifted and pushed up against the wall, of taking what he wanted all the while surrendering to Jack’s will and his own need. Then finally, finally he was slowly being filled. The hole in his heart that never seemed to dissipate was being consumed in the pleasure and pain of being stretched, being filled. All the while Jack whispered his name against his lips. 

“Ian...please. You feel so good. So, so perfect. Please. I need …,” Jack panted heavily. 

“Anything,” he groaned in return. 

“You, I just need...you,” Jack grunted before kissing Ianto deeply. 

“You have me. Just please, please fuck me. I want…” Ianto begged.

Jack shifted position and Ianto’s thoughts went offline. He circled his legs around Jack’s body and held on. He couldn't believe how close he was so soon. But this was Jack; the one man who had defied all logic, all his rules. 

“Ianto. Baby…,” Jack huffed, his hips pistoning. 

“There. Yes, right there,” Ianto cried just before he tumbled over the edge screaming in pleasure. 

“Fuck!” Jack hissed. 

“I love you,” Ianto heard Jack wheeze, before stiffening in his release. Or at least he thought he did before his whole world went black.

Jack, of course, would later say that Ianto was “wobbly” and “incoherent” in the moments after. But the kisses, those lazy, reverent, tender kisses told the truth. The words, if not spoken, (and Ianto is just about 100% sure they were), were felt. 

When Ianto woke sometime later in Jack’s bed, in Jack’s arms, he had no more questions. This was all he needed, all he wanted. A place in Jack’s heart that was all his. 

**No further questions**

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in this fandom. Don't know how I tripped and fell into Torchwood, but here I am.


End file.
